After 19 years later chapter 1
by 2000mushroom
Summary: What happens after "19 years later"? Explore Hogwarts when Harry, Ron and Hermione are out of school! Soon...a new evil rises!


**Chapter 1**

Lynden smirked as Alex gaped at the chocolate frog card he had just obtained.

Alex's eyes were drawn immediately to the scar on the person's face. "This guy…he's…Harry Potter?" asked Alex, flipping the card around to re-read the name.

"Of course he's Harry Potter. Don't tell me you don't know who Harry Potter is," said Kevin, who was seated behind Alex. When Alex replied with a blank stare, Kevin said, "C'mon. He's the one who defeated Voldemort."

Lynden gave an involuntary shudder at the name.

'Dude, nobody's afraid of Voldemort anymore. He's dead! Harry Potter killed him! And still lives to tell the tale!" said Kevin.

Lynden sighed. "I'm still not used to calling him…you-know-what."

"It's You-Know-Who, not you-know-what," said Kevin.

"What's You-Know-Who?" asked Alex.

"You-Know-Who's not a 'what', he's a 'who'," explained Kevin, "He was this evil wizard who wanted to –"

Both Lynden and Kevin jumped to their feet at the sight of the food trolley. Alex stood up to. Alex took out his money bag and took out two galleons. Alex had retrieved the money from Gringotts, a wizard bank. Though Alex's parents died, and was raised up by two of his muggle relatives (a person who lacks any sort of magical ability and knows basically nothing about magic at all), his parents had left him a small fortune in Gringotts. Despite knowing some stuff about the wizarding world of Hogwarts, Alex had little knowledge when it came to wizards and magic in general, due to the fact he was raised by his uncle and aunt who refused to believe in any sort of magic whatsoever.

"Licorice Wands…Pumpkin Pasties…and some more chocolate frogs. I'm trying to get Dumbledore," said Kevin to Lynden, who was already carrying all the Acid Pops he could.

"But he's quite common, isn't he?" asked a girl who just walked into the compartment.

"What's your name?" asked Lynden as she purchased a chocolate frog.

"It's Melina," said Melina, and she tore open the card. "It's Severus Snape," said Melina, disappointed. The Snape on Melina's card began to scowl at everybody.

Kevin handed a Licorice Wand to Alex. "Want it?"

Alex thanked him and turned to watch Lynden open his chocolate frog. "My card's a Dumbledore!" said Lynden.

"Great! I'll trade you Morgan…here Alex, you have my Severus Snape…you can start collecting them you know!" said Kevin.

The rest of the ride on the Hogwarts express was more talking about Hogwarts and wizards. Lynden started to explain different things that Harry Potter did, how Snape seemed to be a bad guy and killed Dumbledore…Alex thought his head was going to explode from everything he learned. Alex made a mental note to ask Lynden if there was a headache cure spell after Lynden finished explaining the four houses and their qualities.

Kevin and Melina started to practice actual spells, and they continued to jinx Alex's cat until it turned orange (the cat was Alex's pet – before going into the Hogwarts express, you could have a parrot, a cat, a toad or a frog).

"I like how they upgraded the Hogwarts express," said Lynden, munching on a Pumpkin Pasty. "Now it looks more like a C-train than an old diesel."

"That's not the only thing. Did you know when Harry Potter was still going to Hogwarts they sent messages on owls, not parrots?" said Kevin.

"I like parrots better; they can copy what you say. I called my parrot flame. What about you?" asked Lynden.

"Mine's called Firewing," said Kevin.

"I called mine Hedwig. It's named after –"

Lynden cut Melina off. "Harry's owl, we know all of that already."

"I got a cat because I always wanted one, and my muggle uncle never let me have one," said Alex, "and it's called Silver."

"Unfortunately, Melina and me made it orange, but we'll change it back," said Kevin. The three wizards (and the one witch) used the rest of the time trying to turn Silver back to the colour silver.

Finishing their last Licorice Wand, Alex got out of the Hogwarts express and followed his three new friends out of the train and into Hogwarts.


End file.
